Back to the Start
by Chris Nest
Summary: When Naruto and Ino meet their past selves secrets are revealed. But who brought their past selves to the present? Fourth Shinobi War shown later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: "This is my newest Naruto x Ino story and it's written like a movie so I hope you all enjoy it. Stay awesome."

()()()()()()()()

This bright sunny day in the Hidden Leaf two kids played in the park enjoying others company. Considering the duo were ignored by most kids they played with each other. One was a blonde boy with fox like whiskers on his cheeks that was an orphan ever since he could remember. The other was a young girl with platinum blonde hair that loved flowers, her mother died when she was two so it was her and her father Inochi Yamanaka. At the moment the two were playing Hide and Seek with the boy searching for the girl. She hid behind a tree and waited to be found, of course he found her saying "I found you!". She giggled and walked over to a bench and jumped up to sit down. The boy jumped up their with her and sat down with that soon to be signature fox like smile.

"Hey Naruto what kind of ninja are you gonna be when you grow up?"

"A ninja, I'm going to be Hokage someday for sure believe it."

"Hehe figures."

"Ino time to go home say goodbye to your friend!"

Ino looked over at her Dad and sighed before jumping down from the bench. Naruto crossed his arms never liking when she had to leave, the other kids treated him like dirt. She smiled and walked back to give him a kiss on the cheek gaining a blush from the blonde knucklehead.

"Bye Naruto."

()()()()()()()()

Ino opened her eyes and sat up in her bed from the weird dream she just had. What was it a dream, it felt like it happened before. Almost like a memory, she didn't remember ever being friends let alone get along with the blonde idiot. If that was true why was it so real, she even felt his cheek on her lips. Weird dream was all she thought as she got up to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment he was still asleep jumbled up in his blankets and his frog hat on as well. He never slept normally no matter how tired he was he always woke up in some weird position. Plus he snored which no one understand why since he had no problems whatsoever. Until he rolled out of the bed and hit the floor head first. He opened his eyes yawning and rubbing his head from the little pain he got from the fall. Weird dream, normally Sakura's the one that kissed him in his dreams. But this is new and unexpected, huh must be a fluke. He shrugged it off and stood up to get ready for his day.

()()()()()()()()

Naruto entered the Hokage's office after being summoned for some reason. Kakashi being the new Hokage, Naruto got more lecture and missions which tended to get annoying. Naruto hadn't been the same lately he trained until he couldn't stand and would go days without eating for more training. He seemed angry most of time, no one knew exactly why but he always seemed upset. Naruto crossed his arms and waited for Kakashi to speak.

"Naruto glad you could make it. No mission today I just want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, just talk. How have you been?"

"Honestly bad, weird dreams lately, i'm mad all the time."

"So what makes you angry most of the time?"

"Mostly when Sakura hits me, then I just lose. I'm mostly mad at her."

"Interesting."

The two stood in silence staring at each other until loud thunder was heard outside. Naruto and Kakashi looked out the window to see huge bolts of lightning hitting the village setting fires. Naruto sprinted out the door to assist the village, this storm was abnormal for sure. It was sunny five minutes ago with clear skies. Just as he ran out the door the fires were very few but they were still doing damage to the buildings around the village. Everyone had the situation under control in about ten minutes, Naruto sat down in the streets and sighed being worn out. Without warning a young boy ran by knocking Naruto over to the ground.

"Watch where your going!"

"Make me old man!"

"Okay then."

Naruto took off after the boy wanting payback, the boy was surprisingly fast for his age able to stay just out of Naruto's reach. Naruto summoned three shadow clones to corner the little brat but he was distracted when the boy cried out for a certain someones assistance.

"Ino help the old man's catching up!"

"Ino!"

Without warning a young girl jumped on Naruto's head and tripped him making him land hard on the ground. He watched as the duo ran off laughing their heads off. Naruto stood up furious and confused, Ino wasn't that little. What was going on here and was it just him or was the storm suddenly gone?

"Could this day get any weirder?"

()()()()()()()()

Naruto walked home confused as ever but on the way he heard a feminine voice screaming her head off. Naruto being his curious self walked towards the noise to see Ino infuriated, then he noticed what or better yet who she was screaming at. The same young girl that had tripped him was running away with a bundle of flowers.

"You little brat bring those back!"

"Yeah right grandma!"

"Grandma! When I find you your so dead ya hear me!"

"Ino?"

The platinum blonde looked behind her to see Naruto looking confused at the scene. She placed her hands on her hips and turned back towards the direction the young girl ran off in. Naruto walked up and stopped next to her.

"What do you want?" Ino said sarcastically.

"I heard you screaming and decided to see what happened. I ran into that same girl, except she had a boy with her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... do you want me to help get those flowers back?"

"Nah she didn't snag anything important."

Naruto shrugged and walked off to reach his apartment, Ino returned to her store to continue her shift. Naruto wondered why the kids looked so familiar to him. He must have imagined it, it's not like he meant them before. After a twenty minute walk he finally reached his apartment and unlocked the door. He stepped in but froze in his spot seeing the same young boy on the couch. Naruto finally got a closer look at the young one and saw spiky blonde hair, fox like whiskers, and bright blue eyes.

"Whoa." The two said in unison.

"Your me." Naruto said.

"And your me but a lot bigger." Young Naruto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: "During this chapter the younger Naruto and Ino's text will be bold whenever they speak to make it easier to tell which is speaking. _And thoughts look like this._ Enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Naruto stared at his younger self and dove for him knowing he was going to make a run for it, he held Young Naruto by the back collar of his shirt in the air where he couldn't run away. Naruto wondered as his younger self thrashed around, "was I really this hyper?".

"**Let me go old man!"**

"No way I'm taking you to Kakashi sensei to see if your just some imposter."

()()()()()()()()

Naruto starred at Kakashi at his desk as they awaited for the doctor's test to come back, a nurse entered the room and handed some papers to Kakashi he scanned them over and looked at Naruto. Before he spoke another ninja walked in dragging young Naruto by the back of his shirt. The doctor left as young Naruto stuck his tongue out at the ninja, he glared at Naruto after the ninja left. Kakashi looked at both of them before chuckling a little bit. Naruto raised a eyebrow confused, what was so funny?

"Well Naruto he's you alright. Without a doubt."

"What!"

"It's true, the DNA testing shows this kid is you obviously from the past but it is interesting. How did you get here Naruto?"

"**How am I supposed to know? This guy just walked into my apartment and dragged me here."**

"Only because it's my apartment and you were trespassing."

"**I can't trespass on my own home duh."**

Kakashi enjoyed watching the two argue since he missed being Naruto's sensei, good times. He wondered when Naruto was going realize he was arguing with himself literally. Luckily the argument was short lived as both Naruto's heard loud feminine screaming. Next thing they knew a young female was dragged in by Ino screaming her little head off.

"Kakashi we have a problem, this little brat keeps stealing flowers from my families shop!"

"**You mean my families shop."**

"Huh looks like Naruto isn't the only one seeing doubles."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Young Ino looked over at young Naruto and kicked Ino's knee making her let go. Young Naruto hugged Young Ino, Ino herself was cursing her younger self for the cheap shot. Kakashi eyed the four being very interested in this situation, what was going on here?

"**Where have you been? I missed you."** Ino questioned.

"**At my apartment where this old man dragged me here."**

"**Yeah me to, grandma here is really uptight."**

"Grandma!"

Naruto started laughing his head off, it was funny seeing Ino argue with herself, it was priceless. Kakashi couldn't help but think this was going to cause problems for sure. (Why on Earth would he think that?) He suddenly had a good idea and realized a very bad possible effect.

"Naruto, Ino, since these to are you from the past I'm placing you responsible for them."

"What!" The four yelled in unison.

"Their you so you should know how they act. Good luck."

()()()()()()()()

Naruto and Ino walked down Konoha's streets gaining a lot of attention since there was two of them, Young Naruto and Ino were looking at how the village changed from their time. Both got bored quickly and luckily for them Naruto and Ino didn't notice. Young Ino smiled full of mischief and whispered in young Naruto's ear. Young Naruto smiled and nodded agreeing with her plan, they sneaked up behind Naruto and Ino ready to scare the daylights out of them. Without warning the duo jumped on their older selves back piggyback style.

"Get off of me!"

"Get off your messing up my hair!"

"**Nah this is fun."** Ino commented.

After about thirty seconds of a failed attempt the throw the kids off Naruto and Ino settled down getting tired, they didn't remember themselves being so stubborn. Or obnoxious.

"**Hey are you guys okay, we were just playing around?" **Ino asked concerned for her older self.

"Yeah we're fine, you could've asked us for a piggyback ride you know?" Ino pointed out.

"**We could but this way was more fun."** Naruto answered with his fox like smile.

"So out of curiosity, how old are you two?" Naruto asked.

"**We're both nine years old."** The young duo said in unison.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other and decided to let the little ones stay on their backs, oddly enough this felt comfortable to both of them. The duo continued walking until the reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino said goodbye to both Naruto's and entered with her younger self still on her back.

"**The shop hasn't changed much huh?"** Ino asked.

"Not really but you learn medical ninjutsu at some point."

"**Really, do I help a lot of people?" **

"Help? You'll save lives with your medical ninjutsu."

"**Yay! I'm a hero!"**

Ino walked over to the front desk and let her younger self hop off her back before she sat down, young Ino decided to look around the shop being curious as ever. Ino decided to let her roam, what could she possibly do? Ino waited for customers but none came, it had only been five minutes and she was bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes for a quick nap but that was interrupted by her younger self running towards her screaming **"I found it" **over and over again.

"What did you find?"

"**My and Naruto's favorite flower, he loved them as much as I did."**

"Sorry to break it to you but Naruto has no interests in flowers."

"**Yes he does, we picked them all the time."**

Ino looked closely at the purple rose her younger self was holding very tightly, she acts like someones going to take it from her. Ino didn't remember picking flowers with Naruto ever, but did she at some point of her childhood? Her younger self was answering that question for her.

"What else do you and Naruto do together?"

Young Ino climbed up on Ino's lap and sat down, she began explaining how her and Naruto played together all the time. They were the best of friends, they picked flowers, pulled pranks, and backed each other up when the other was being bullied. Ino couldn't believe her ears, Naruto and her... friends?

"Wow, how did this start?"

"**He was bullied a lot so I asked him if he wanted to play. He blushed when he saw me and said yes but he didn't know how. So I taught him how to play and get he taught me how to pull pranks."**

"If we were such great friends what happened?"

"**What do you mean?"**

"Naruto and I don't get along at all, we actually can't tolerate each other. So it's hard to believe we got along so well."

"**So you don't think he's cute anymore?"**

"Why are you asking that?" Ino questioned with a blush.

"**Because he's cute, I like him a lot. Maybe even like like." **Ino answered with a small.

()()()()()()()()

Naruto had just entered his apartment and told his younger self that he was sleeping on the couch. His younger self nodded showing he agreed, he hopped off of Naruto's back and jumped onto the couch. Naruto noticed it was getting late and decided on a shower. After a refreshing shower he stepped out and saw his younger self watching cartoons on the television. Young Naruto noticed Naruto standing there and wondered if he was Hokage yet.

"**Am I hokage yet?"**

"No but I'm guaranteed to be Hokage when I'm old enough."

"**Cool I knew I'd be Hokage, proved everyone wrong."**

"Yeah." Naruto walked over to the couch and sat next to his young self. "So what's up with you and Ino?"

"**She's my best friend duh, I know we're not that dumb."**

"Ino and I aren't friends, more of a neutral relationship."

"**She gave me a kiss on the cheek and she's pretty. You can't tell me you don't think she's pretty."**

Naruto blushed as his younger self got him there, he would admit Ino was attractive for sure, but him with her? _Ino as my girlfriend, never really thought about it. Maybe it could work, wait why am I even considering it! Ino has absolutely no interest in me and I have no interest in her. Right?_

"**Hello Earth to me, are you even listening to me?"**

"Oh yeah sorry spaced out for a second there, she is pretty but I'm not her type."

"**Yeah right, she kissed me on the cheek the other day. Before we got here. I'm confused."**

"Well if we have no missions we can see her tomorrow."

"**Awesome! I can't wait."**

Naruto walked into his bedroom and said goodnight to his younger self as he closed the door. As he laid in bed his mind went to Ino and the possibilities of them being a couple. _Would it work out between us? Maybe it would work, I've never tried and it's not like she's seeing anyone. What would Sakura think? Why would she care, she loves that traitor Sasuke not me. Maybe I should give Ino a chance, besides what's the worst that could happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through the window awakening Naruto from his slumber, still half asleep he crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste he began brushing his teeth. After that he slipped on his usual outfit and entered the living room where his younger self slept upside down on the couch. He watched as his younger self fell off the couch and landed on his head causing him to wake up.

"**Ow why does that happen every time?"**

"Good morning me."

"**Your awake bout time, i'm starving."**

"Well what do you want to eat?"

"**Ramen of course." He answered with that fox like smile.**

Naruto sighed and waited for his younger self to get dressed, after that was done the duo took off towards their favorite restaurant. But after five minutes into the walk young Naruto jumped onto Naruto's back for a piggyback ride. Naruto again allowed his younger self the ride, reaching the store Naruto entered through the curtain hanging over the front that kept the sun out. The owner looked on a little surprised to see two Naruto's. They ordered their usual and began to eat, although their usual was about twenty bowls for Naruto and eleven for young Naruto. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad Naruto thought to himself.

"_I wonder what Ino's doing?"_

()()()()()()()()

Ino and her younger self were working their usual shift after eating a salad for breakfast, Inochi was a little surprised to find two Ino's but he enjoyed seeing his little girl again. Since Ino had grown up. Young Ino loved all the things Ino liked showing that their interest really hadn't changed, except for young Ino's crush on Naruto. The only problem was she couldn't keep her younger self still, she didn't remember being this hyper and energetic. Surprising her shift wasn't to boring, she actually had a few customers today. Sadly most of her customers were guys who wanted to make it up to their wife's or girlfriends after making a huge mistake. But like her day couldn't get more interesting the duo of Naruto's just entered the shop with young Naruto on Naruto's back.

"**Naruto!"**

Young Ino ran over to the blonde duo as young Naruto hopped off Naruto's back to greet Ino. Naruto walked over to Ino still at the front counter reading a magazine, she didn't seem to care they were here. Although their young selves seemed overjoyed to see each other.

"So was your younger you any problem?"

"Not really, she wouldn't stop talking about young you though."

"I figured that one, same with mine."

Ino now interested lowered her magazine to see Naruto standing in front of her, for some odd reason her eyes traveled to his chest. She knew he had a six pack prom seeing him train all the time. She removed her eyes quickly from the sight before Naruto caught on.

"So our younger selves have a crush on each other?" Ino asked.

"I guess so, but we can't tell them."

"Yeah, we can't. We could accidentally change the future."

The duo watched as their younger selves started talking about who knows what, they seemed so happy together. For a split second Ino started to imagine them being her and Naruto now. Could it be possible that they would be a couple after they argued so much? She never really thought about it, she wasn't seeing anyone and no other guy caught her eye. So why would Naruto be any different? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Ino, snap out of it."

"Huh what?"

"Someone's here to see us."

True the younger Naruto and Ino retreated to their older selves sides for protection, they knew how to fight but not very well. The visitor was a Anbu Black Ops ninja, a very special kind of elite. The four blondes thought real hard on what this ninja possibly wanted with them.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, Kakakshi request your presence at the training grounds as soon as possible."

Naruto and Ino nodded before they got their younger selves on their backs for their normal piggyback ride. Why did the duo think this was urgent?

()()()()()()()()

The four arrived at the training ground to see Kakashi standing there reading another book, he noticed them and closed the book to address the four.

"Looks like you four came after all, as you know the Fourth Shinobi War is nearing and this unexpected event may be our advantage."

"**Could you say that in English please?" Naruto asked.**

"You four will have to learn how to fight as a team. Odd but it can be done. One of our researchers explained to me how two young brothers used this secret ninja art to fight together. The older brother carried his younger brother on his back allowing him to perform the Sibling Style. Similar to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's formation."

"I think I get it." Naruto said.

"Me to, but I only know mind jutsu's, how am I supposed to fight?"

"Not a problem, you two can come up with some moves I'm sure. And that's your mission for the day so enjoy."

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the four to their thoughts, the younger Naruto and Ino jumped off their older selves backs and sat down. Naruto and Ino began to think up jutsu's they could use with their younger selves and weren't getting any ideas. Naruto however got a good idea but needed to know if his younger self could do it yet.

"Hey Naruto can you use Resengan yet?"

"**What's a Resengan?"**

"Guess not, I know I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu at his age so maybe I can work with that."

Naruto continued to think it over and looked at the younger ones talking with each other. Then an idea came to him, crazy but it might just work. Naruto looked over at Ino with a curious grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I got an idea."

"And what is this idea of yours?"

"If the Sibling Style can be used with two people what if there's four?"

"You mean an attack that involves all four of us?"

"Yeah, I mean it can be like a secret weapon in case of emergencies."

"I actually like that idea and I already have a plan for the move. Hey Naruto and me get over here for a sec."

Younger Naruto and Ino stood up and ran over to their older selves ready to hear Ino's plan. She whispered the plan to them gaining a smile from the three, they nodded showing they agreed with the plan. Hey spent the rest of the day perfecting their new move. While training each pair learned a sibling style attack that only they could do. These moves couldn't possibly fail.

()()()()()()()()

The moves will be revealed during a fight in the war chapters, and I won't update until I get at least five more reviews. Stay awesome and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Ino were on their way back to the village worn out from training all day with their younger selves, they were riding on their older selves backs as usual. Both the little ones were fast asleep after their training, the sun was just beginning to set casting a redish orange glow. The day was well spent since they learned one Finale Style move, where all four of them were involved in the attack. Both learned a Sibling Style attack to use with their younger selves and knew they would come in hand during a difficult fight. The two finally reached the village entrance when Naruto asked a odd question.

"Ino, do you think we'd make a good couple? I'm just curious."

"Maybe, we never really thought about it. We normally argued so I don't know. Plus you like Billboard Brow right?"

"Honestly I gave up on it, I'm just wasting my time."

"Oh. I wonder when the wars going to start. It's like a bad surprise."

"Yeah, it is. That's when I have to fight Sasuke."

Ino noticed immediately the change in Naruto's mood, Sasuke was like a brother to him and he almost died because of that traitor. She still remembered the hole in Naruto's chest where his heart was, he was so close to death. It was a miracle he was even alive. Sakura just cried, not because Naruto could've died but because Sasuke wasn't brought back. Ino never admitted this but she hated the way Sakura treated Naruto. But she never did tell Naruto she was the one who stayed by his bedside day and night, ironically when she had to leave for work he woke up. So he never found out, the first time she felt heartbroken, seeing Naruto on the edge of death.

"Ino are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine Naruto. Just thinking that's all."

"Bout what?"

"I'm thinking how our little me back here fell for a knucklehead like you."

"Hey."

The duo shared a laugh since Ino was good at getting a rise out of Naruto. That night Naruto walked Ino home thanking her for spending the day with him and complimenting her on her skills. After the duo said their goodbyes and Naruto took off allowing the two Ino's to get ready for bed. Naruto laid his younger self on the couch to continue his slumber and went to bed himself, he thought about Ino again before falling asleep.

This morning was not what they expected they were told by Anbu Black Ops ninja that they were needed by Kakashi, again. So the four now waiting in Kakashi's office awaited for him to speak. The little ones were getting bored and impatient with the quiet waiting.

"Will you just tell us why we're here!" Ino asked getting extremely frustrated.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi, just stopped for a quick drink."

Everyone looked at the entrance to the room to see Tsunade and Shizune standing there, Tsunade looking tired and grumpy. But her eyes widened when she saw both Naruto's. Shizune noticed this as well and her jaw dropped at the sight.

"I thought you were kidding when you told me there were two Naruto's."

"No, I, wasn't. Allow me to explain this from the start, you might want to sit down for this."

So Kakashi explained the situation from the little ones arrival to the present point. He explained everything not missing one detail since the mysterious arrival. What shocked them was Tsunade's sudden surprising question that caught everyone off guard.

"I understand and I'm sure you checked young Naruto's Nine Tails, right?"

"Actually that's why I summoned you here. I don't want little Naruto here going into a frenzy."

"I understand, I'll check him but I'll need my medical tools."

Kakashi agreed and led the group to the Hospital where Tsunade could begin her examination. Little did they know, the Nine Tails in young Naruto was building energy, for a outburst. Problem was, when, where, and how will the Nine Tails make itself known in Naruto? Only time would tell.

()()()()()()()()

Naruto and the two Ino's stood outside in the waiting room anxious to know about young Naruto's Nine Tails. This caused Ino to explain to her younger self about the Nine Tails and how in got in Naruto in the first place. Naruto was getting a little impatient, because he knew what it was like to lose control of that cursed fox, the power was unbelievable. What they didn't expect was to hear a all to familiar voice that made Ino's blood boil.

"Naruto! What have you done this time!"

Sakura Haruno, Ino's rival and friend. Naruto's expression immediately changed to one full of worry and nervousness. Sakura looked furious for some reason, apparently she heard word of Naruto and Ino's younger selves. Sakura walked over and bonked Naruto on the head leaving a bump.

"What was that for?"

"For avoiding me for the past few days."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just haven't seen you around lately."

"Then what have you been doing, you usual visit me at work?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer that but Sakura placed her hands on her hips waiting for her answer. Before Naruto could come up with a excuse young Ino spoke up gaining Sakura's attention.

"**Why don't you pick on someone your own size Billboard Brow!"**

"Ino mind your own business."

"No, Naruto hasn't done anything wrong you have no reason to hit him." Ino added with her younger selves remark.

Sakura finally turned around to see the duo of Ino's, the younger one seeing how mad Sakura was climbed up on older Ino's back for protection. Sakura walked over to the blonde duo and glared at both of them. Young Ino climbed up to sit on Ino's shoulders so she could glare back at Sakura.

"Since when do you care?"

"**I care a lot for your information. You should be nicer or you'll never get a boyfriend."**

"I dare you to say that again pipsqueak."

"Yeah don't talk to little me like that, she's only nine."

"**Naruto likes me, well older me likes Naruto this much."**

Young Ino stretched her arms wide showing what she meant, Sakura was getting confused and looked at Ino noticing the blush appearing. Sakura looked back at Naruto noticing his blush to, was it true, Sakura brushed it off thinking it wasn't possible.

"I doubt it squirt. If you don't mind I have patients to attend to."

Sakura walked off leaving the three to their thoughts, when Sakura was out of sight young Ino knocked on her older selves head. Ino looked at her younger self asking what she wanted, young Ino just pointed at Naruto. He was a little speechless and blushing a deep red. Ino started to giggle at his face, it was priceless. But the trio were interrupted by Tsunade and young Naruto walking out of the examination room.

"His seal is fine, luckily he's to young for the the fox's chakra. You four can go now."


	5. Chapter 5

The four blondes exited the hospital happy that there was no chance of young Naruto's fox wasn't going to make a appearance. Ino was still frustrated about Sakura's remark from before. She had no right to blame Naruto for what happened, she wished she could teach Sakura a lesson. But what were the odds of that? Naruto looked fine but he kept rubbing the sore spot where Sakura bonked him on the head. He didn't understand why Sakura always blamed him but he was getting tired of being blamed for things he didn't do. But the two older blondes thoughts were interrupted by two on their backs.

"**Hey me, you in there? Hello?"**

Ino shook her head and looked at her younger self smile, she was such a stubborn kid. But kind hearted and was she really this bossy?

"Yeah, what is it?"

"**What's a spar?"**

"A spar is when you test your skills against someone, like training."

"**So it's like a fight?"**

"Kinda, why do you want to know?"

"**I want to "spar" with that girl that smack talked us. We would win easily."**

Before Ino could refuse the idea Naruto spoke up in excitement. "That would be awesome, Ino you should."

"**He's right. I would love to see that."**

"Naruto, I'm not sure. I've never beaten her before."

"Well now there's two of you, Sakura can beat one of you but I doubt she can beat two."

Ino actually had to admit Naruto made sense, wow does that sound weird. With her younger self with her and their new Sibling Style attacks, she could give Sakura a run for her money.

"**Please? Come on, I know I'm not a coward."**

"Okay, you and I are going to teach Billboard Brow a lesson. Naruto tell her to meet me at Training Ground Seven in one hour?"

"You got it Ino – Chan!" Naruto said before running off towards Sakura's house.

Ino was excited about her spar with Sakura she couldn't wait. Then she realized what Naruto said, he added Chan at the end of her name. This caused her to blush and gained a giggle from young Ino. Was it a accident or did he mean it?

()()()()()()()()

Ino was waiting for two hours and Sakura was starting to be a no show. Young Ino just sat next to her sighing out of

boredom. This was not what she expected, this was unlike Sakura. Backing down from a fight, why would she? Ino's thoughts changed from Sakura to Naruto, why was she thinking of him so much lately? Could it be possible she finds him attractive? She groaned in frustration not knowing what to think anymore, her younger counterpart noticed and became curious.

"**Something wrong?"**

"No, just confused."

Young Ino smiled before responding. **"I know who your thinking about. Naruto right?" **

Ino blushed before answering her younger counterpart. "No, I am not. No way."

"**Why do you keep hiding it? I can tell you like him, I'm you after all."**

"Fine, I like him. It's just...I don't know what everyone would think. I don't want to be betrayed."

"**Why are you afraid, he likes you to?"**

"I don't know why, maybe he does like me. But I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Young Ino was about to respond but she was interrupted by Naruto's voice. The platinum blonde duo stood up happy to see the knucklehead. But seeing Sakura behind him caused the duo to frown and glare at their rival. Sakura was slipping on her gloves ready for her spar with the platinum blonde.

"Ino I have to admit that I didn't expect you to ask me to spar. Considering you could never win."

Naruto walked off to the side to let the two continue their arguments. Ino placed her hands on her hips glaring at the pink haired ninja.

"This times going to be different, I'm going to win."

"That's a good one Ino, so how we doing this?"

"Anything goes, no restrictions, no holding back."

"Okay if you say so, this won't take long."

The two walked off to opposite sides of the training ground to prepare their all out battle. Ino had just made it to her end on the right where she turned around to look at her rival. Sakura smiled cockily thinking this was going to be easy. But what caught her off guard was young Ino jumping up onto Ino's back with a confident smile.

"Are you seriously going to carry her while we're fighting!"

"Yes I am. What's wrong Billboard Brow, she's just a kid. No problem for you, right?"

"Right, no problem."

For the next two minutes there was nothing but silence, Naruto was up in a tree for a safe distance. This was going to be wild, he knew how Sakura got with that crazy strength of hers. But Ino had been learning the same things, he was interested in Ino's new Sibling Style attacks, wondering how Sakura would react. A slight breeze blew through the field blowing the hair, just as the breeze ended Sakura dashed towards Ino fist ready.

(Note for best effect of story, play battle music. Makes it seem more like the show, thank you.)

Ino sidestepped to the left avoiding a devastating punch that destroyed the tree behind her, Sakura turned back around to see Ino keeping her distance. She charged up chakra in her fists and rushed Ino again, she unleashed a barrage of punches that both Ino's dodged repeatedly. Sakura got frustrated since none of her punches were missing when did Ino get so fast? Sakura jumped and slammed her leg to the ground creating a huge crater that blew both Ino's away. The dust blurred Sakura's vision, she couldn't see or hear Ino anywhere. Suddenly Sakura felt someone grab her shoulder she turned quickly to punch them but she noticed Ino ducking and young Ino jumping. This left a gap for Sakura to connect with nothing but air, young Ino used both her feet to kick Sakura in the face. Sakura was sent flying across the field hitting the ground three times before coming to a stop. Young Ino had done a back flip in midair rebounding off Sakura's face and landed on Ino's back catching her barely. Sakura stood back up glaring at the duo, she didn't see that coming. So Ino's using her younger self to attack the openings she leaves open after attacking. But she recognized that chakra signature anywhere, it's the technique she uses for her massive strength. Ino must have taught it to her younger counterpart, this would be a problem for sure.

"Just because you taught the brat my technique doesn't mean your going to win!"

Sakura took off towards Ino but just as she came with five feet she jumped and slammed the ground. This caused pillar after pillar to rise out of the ground, Sakura dashed up the pillars until she reached the last one where Ino was. Sakura was so fast that she hit her mark punching Ino right in the gut sending her to the ground below. Ino landed with a thud on her back with her younger self landing next to her. The platinum blonde duo saw Sakura jump off the lowering pillars and plummet towards them fist ready. Both Ino's rolled out of the way avoiding Sakura's crushing blow to the ground where they were a few seconds ago.

"**That was way to close."**

"Hurry get on my back."

Young Ino rushed over to her older counterpart and climbed back up to return to the piggyback position. With her younger self on her back Ino was able to fight again. Sakura walked out of the dust she left from her impact glaring at the duo. The Ino's looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing. Sakura made several hand signs building up her chakra levels, in a burst of energy Sakura took off at unbelievable speeds towards the duo. Ino ducked taking her younger self with her, Sakura missed by an inch. Young Ino raised her arm up hitting Sakura with a uppercut, Ino went behind Sakura and jumped. She spun once before kicking Sakura in the back sending her flying. Ino grabbed her younger self and took off in a blast of chakra increasing her speed big time. Ino with her younger counterpart on her back got in front of Sakura before she hit the ground. Ino made several hand signs and made a final one, Sakura recognized it as one of Ino's mind jutsus.

"Ninja Art! Mind Crush!"

Sakura's vision went blurry as Ino grabbed her younger selves ankle and threw her at Sakura. Young Ino grabbed Sakura's face and made hand signs. She grinned before activating the jutsu on the pink haired ninja.

"Ninja Art! Mind Hallucination!"

Sakura slammed the ground hard and she started seeing things. She saw ten copies of Ino, count twenty with her younger counterpart. Young Ino climbed up on Ino's back as they prepared their Sibling Style attack. Sakura couldn't stand up straight because of Ino's double jutsu execution. The Ino's smiled before calling out their move in unison.

"Sibling Style! Floral Storm!"

Young Ino stood up on Ino's shoulders and built chakra up in her hands as she clenched them tight. Ino grabbed onto her younger selves ankles and started to spin wildly creating a platinum blonde tornado. Sakura couldn't even raise her fists to defend herself as the Floral Storm technique rammed into her. Spinning at fifty miles an hour Sakura was receiving a barrage of punches from the duo, Ino was spinning so fast that it was hard to tell she was jumping and spinning at the same time. This added her dancer like kicks to her younger selves punches from the spin, soon the spin ended with both of the landing one final blow. A punch to the face from young Ino and a kick to the gut from present Ino, Sakura rolled back like a wheel and didn't stop until she crashed into a tree back first. She fell down face first not being able to stand anymore, Ino smiled happy she finally beat her rival. Naruto and his younger self jumped down from the tree to see if Sakura was still able to stand, she was still conscious, Naruto helped her stand up as the two Ino's walked towards her with a smile on their faces.

"Well Billboard Brow, looks like I win."

"**Told ya, we're the best!"**

"You got lucky Pig, next time you won't be so lucky." Sakura said with a glare.

But as everyone was caught off guard by the dark voice that spoke catching everyone's attention. "Ino Yamanaka, congratulations." They saw the owner of the voice as Madara Uchiha still keeping his mask on. He was standing on a branch of one of the trees nearby, he jumped down to continue talking. Naruto glared at Madara grinding his teeth hating the mans guts.

"I see my plan has worked, the kids have found you."

"What are you talking about Madara!" Naruto asked obviously angered.

"I'll explain. You see when you and Sasuke were face to face I knew he couldn't defeat you. But that's when I got the brilliant idea to bring the little ones here."

"**You brought us here?" Ino asked.**

"Yes little girl I did, Naruto to. During the war we'll be hunting those two down, because when they die. So, do, you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto dared the legendary Uchiha.

"Yeah, you want them you gotta go through us!" Ino said backing up her fellow blonde.

"**We'll kick your butt!" Naruto yelled.**

"**You got that right! You don't stand a chance!" Ino added.**

"Hmmmm bold words for little kids." Madara pointed at Naruto with a sinister grin. "Naruto listen up, the war will begin in two days. But I promise you this, during the war Sasuke will take something precious from you."

The group stayed silent wondering what Sasuke was going to take from Naruto, the war in two days. That's a lot to take in, what would happen during the war? Madara lowered his hand and began to speak.

"I would love to stay and chat, but my apprentice is waiting for me. See you in two days Naruto." Madara looked at Ino before vanishing in thin air using his dimensional jutsu.

Things are heating up, what will Madara take from Naruto? What will happen during this war? The war takes place soon, review and I'll update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Ino informed Kakashi about Madar's warning and that the war was nearing. Kakashi ordered everyone to start preparing and called in the Elites to discuss their battle plans and positions. The blondes however were told to keep a low profile so they wouldn't attract to much attention. Naruto argued but agreed knowing he had to be careful, Ino didn't care because she wasn't much of a fighter. But she did enjoy taking down Sakura with her younger self. It had been two hours since they informed Kakashi and the four were at Naruto's apartment. Ino and her younger self sat on the couch exhausted, but they were mostly bored. Night was approaching and it was to dark for Ino to go home.

"Naruto would you mind if I stayed the night?"

Naruto looked over at Ino in shock while his younger self got young Ino's attention. Naruto thought about it before nodding, he was always the nice guy. Plus there's was no harm in it, she was just staying the night, no biggie. Right? The little ones were going to sleep on the couch while Ino was going to share Naruto's bed. The little ones fell asleep quickly and Naruto was in his white T- shirt and black boxers ready to sleep. He was already in bed when he heard Ino walk in, he looked over at her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a tight violet tank top with violet shorts that hung to every curve her body had. She rose the blankets up and got into bed ready to sleep, she got comfortable and sighed. Naruto turned away from her trying to stop the thoughts flooding his head, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Naruto...are you still awake?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Actually yes...Naruto...I'm sorry."

Naruto now opened his eyes and turned over to look at Ino confused by her apology. She looked at him, now eye to eye he saw tears forming in her eyes. Those deep blue eyes were filled with so many emotions, Naruto was lost in her eyes.

"Ino?"

"I'm sorry for treating you like garbage, you just wanted a friend. Your family was killed and you were mistreated because of the fox. I wish I could take it all back, maybe then things would be different between you and me."

Ino was crying now unable to control her emotions any longer, Naruto pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. She cried on his shoulder truly feeling guilty for everything she had done in the past. Naruto couldn't believe she had felt this guilty, how long had she been feeling like this?

"Ino, I didn't know."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes getting lost in them, she didn't say anything. Instead she brought his face to hers making their lips connect. Naruto was surprised and startled by the sudden act of affection but he closed his eyes and returned it. The kiss was slow but grew faster with their growing passion. The duo broke their kiss needing to catch their breathes, Naruto and Ino just looked into each others eyes. He wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly at her.

"Ino...wow."

"I wish I had told you sooner, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto just hugged her in a tight embrace allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She turned her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close. He whispered something in her ear before the falling asleep.

"I love you Ino."

The two fell asleep but they did not know someone outside was watching through the window. Madara stood there across the window on the roof smiling evilly at the sight of affection between the two blondes. Sasuke was behind him with no emotion in his eyes.

"You know what you must do Sasuke."

"Yes, take what is precious to him. She'll be dead during the war, enjoy it while it last Naruto. Because you'll be next."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto finally woke up with Ino sleeping peacefully next to him, he smiled remembering their moment last night. Smiling he got out of bed making sure not to wake her and got dressed in his normal attire. Entering the living room he saw the little versions of them sleeping as well, could he get them back home he wondered. He figured he make breakfast to surprise his new girlfriend, he couldn't remember being this happy before. He was finally loved.

()()()()()()()()

Sasuke and Madara stood at the gates waiting for their moment to strike, with their forces behind them full of all kinds of rogue ninja and other dangerous enemies. They planned to attack the village in a hour, since it was early in the morning they wouldn't be expecting it. Sasuke however had one goal in mind...kill what's precious to Naruto.

()()()()()()()()

Kakashi was in his office when he decided to look out the window, his eyes widened seeing the unbelievable sight at hand. He spotted Madara hiding just outside the gates in the trees apparently waiting for something. He slowly turned back around and called in the Elites and told them to alert everyone. But don't let Madara know they were on to them. The plan was set into action but were Naruto and Ino safe?

()()()()()()()()

Ino woke up and immediately noticed Naruto was gone, the smell of something sweet filled the air. She got out of bed and got dressed before entering the living room to see the little ones bouncing up and down wanting whatever was being cooked. She looked into the kitchen to see Naruto cooking pancakes, she smiled knowing it had to be for her. She walked over to the couch and slumped down to relax as he finished up.

"Hey Naruto-kun, sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"**Did we miss something?" Young Naruto asked.**

"**I think so." Young Ino answered.**

Suddenly before Naruto even set the food out a Elite Anbu Black Ops ninja stormed into the room in a panic. Naruto and Ino immediately got in front of their younger selves for protection. He bowed to show respect to Naruto and began explaining that the battle had already begun outside and they needed to hurry to help. Naruto and Ino nodded and got their younger selves on their backs to take off towards the battle ground.

()()()()()()()()

Naruto and Ino reached the front gates and just outside a huge battle was taking place. Sasuke was watching and killing anyone who got near him with ease, when he caught sight of Naruto he smiled. Naruto got in front of Ino in a protective manner which Sakura far off somewhere in the battle noticed. Obviously she was confused by Naruto's action, they hated each other right?

"Naruto, it's time!"

"I know."

"This is your final battle Naruto Uzamaki!"

Naruto just nodded with his usual cocky grin before taking off towards Sasuke for their destined battle, Ino like she was supposed to started fighting but kept her distance from the fighting duo.

Naruto clashed with Sasuke fist to fist then start colliding blows at unbelievable speeds. Finally Sasuke made the first blow to Naruto's stomach but the younger Naruto punched Sasuke in the face sending him away from the duo. Both landed on their feet and young Naruto landed on Naruto's back. Sasuke smiled and started charging his Chidori and Sharigan. Naruto started using his first Sibling Art. Naruto brought up his Resengan with his youger self doing the same. Both combined the Resengan's making a huge spiral that had winds up to two hundred and thirty three mile per hour winds.

"Sibling Art: Spiral Barrage!"

The two ran at full speeds and collided but Naruto hit Sasuke and dodged the Chidori. Sasuke was sent into the air as Naruto formed the move into a uppercut. In a flat second both blondes jumped high to do Naruto's Uzamaki Barrage on Sasuke, just as they hit the last kick to the gut. Naruto formed a normal Resengan and gave it to his younger self, grabbing the young ones legs he threw him at Sasuke. Young Naruto started to spin making himself look like a Resengan wheel, the collision was enormous as dust and debris was spread out throughout the entire field. Naruto and his younger self stood side by side waiting for the dust to clear, Sasuke by sheer will was forcing himself to stand up out of the fifty eight foot crater the impact made. Sasuke was laughing a crazy, psychotic laugh that echoed across the whole village as he crawled out. His clothing was stained with his blood and blood dripped from his mouth.

"You think you've won, really!? I'm stronger, faster, and better then you! Your just a dobe! You can't beat me!"

"I just did, give it up Sasuke. I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Not a chance, I'm not done yet."

Sasuke stood up and looked over at the platinum blonde across the field and chuckled evilly. He dashed towards Ino at impossible speeds as he charged the Dark Chidori. Ino threw her younger self out of the way as Sasuke made impact, everything seemed to go silent all around. Naruto could only scream at the scene.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!"

Sasuke only laughed as he pulled his fist from Ino's abdomen, the blood staining his hand and upper arm. He picked her up and threw her towards Naruto who caught her holding her bridal style. She mustered the strength to open her eyes and look at Naruto who had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto...don't...cry."

"This can't be happening, Ino please?"

Ino coughed up a little blood trying to breathe. "I'm sorry...so much...I wanted to do...with you. I wish...I could change...everything. To...be...with you."

"Ino...no."

"It's okay...Naruto...at least...I could show you...what it's like...to be loved."

Ino rose her hand to hold his as he continued to cry his eyes out. Everyone watched this event not knowing the feelings the two blondes had grown for each other.

"Ino please. I love you, you can't die. You just can't!"

"I know...you do...I...love...you...to."

Ino closed her eyes as her hand went limp meaning one thing, she was gone. Naruto held her hand not wanting to let go of his first true love. He looked at Sasuke with tear stained eyes and everyone could tell Naruto was beyond furious.

"You killed her. You killed her! She was the only one that cared! You sick, twisted, freak! I'll tear you apart!"

"Get mad dobe, she deserved to die. She was nothing. Sakura tried to betray you for me, why was she any different!?"

Naruto didn't answer, he got down on all fours and the Nine Tails started taking over. His fangs grew and the aura formed meaning Naruto was entering the same Nine Tails state he was in when he faced Pain. Sasuke started to get worried knowing Naruto's strength in this state, this was about to get really interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto starred down Sasuke as his anger continued to grow, everything he loved was just ripped away in the blink of an eye. Sasuke actually started to back up as tails started to form from Naruto's aura. One, two, three, four, four tails swinging around in a fury.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Naruto at unbelievable speeds took off towards Sasuke and slammed into him driving the ninja into the ground, Naruto shot out of the ground still holding Sasuke and through him head first towards the ground. As soon as Sasuke's head made contact Naruto dove down with a red resengan in his hand, he slammed it down as hard as he could causing a huge shock wave upon impact.

"Oh my god, Naruto calm down!" Sakure begged.

Everyone in the area was blown away, the dust and debris cleared just so everyone could see Naruto's fifth tail emerge, his anger continued to grow everytime he looked at Sasuke. He was losing control. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and rose him to his feet just to start clawing and kicking him ferociously, blood kept coming from Sasuke mouth with every impact, Naruto's sixth tail emerged as he used them all to send Sasuke flying across the field. Sasuke hit the ground and kept going like a rock skipping on the surface of water.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING HER FROM ME!"

Naruto suddenly grew two more tails totaling eight,(Sasuke you are one... dead... dude!) Naruto was now in a extreme state of strength and anger, his most powerful form by far. Naruto changed into the demonic form of the Nine Tails whenever he was facing Pain awhile back. Quickly bones rose from the ground and attached themselves to him as armor. Sasuke couldn't move, he knew that his body was broken and beaten. He didn't care, he made Naruto lose it and that was his true goal. Naruto took off and unbelievable speeds and tackled Sasuke before he landed. Naruto continued to slam Sasuke over and over again, as he began to spin his entire body literally drilling Sasuke into the ground. Suddenly Naruto shot upward about two hundred feet and through Sasuke head first back down. Naruto bursting with power dove down and charged into Sasuke driving him into the ground about twenty feet under. Naruto continued to slam Sasuke down with his fist not letting up one bit.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Everyone watched as Naruto's nine tails aura started to fade, he had gotten used to returning to normal after his transformations. Sakura was the only one who had the nerve to approach Naruto as he continued to pound into Sasuke's corpse. No one could've survived that impact.

"DIE, YOU WORTHLESS TRAITOR! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"Naruto, he's dead calm down."

Naruto stopped and looked over at Sakura his eyes were still burning red with anger, sadness, and guilt. He slowly stood up and was grinding his teeth together. Sakura started to back away from the blonde growing afraid of what he was thinking about doing.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Calm down!? Give me one reason I should listen to a heartbreaker like you!? I'd trust Orochimaru before I trusted you! I'll make everyone pay, I can't be loved."

"Naruto."

"Shut up! Just shut up! You'll pay, you all took her from me. None of you even tried! The only one who ever loved me died! But you don't care."

Sakure backed away and tears filled her eyes as Naruto started to approach her fist clenched and covered in Sasuke's blood. She fell backwards and started crawling away as fast as she could. In a flash Naruto grabbed her throat and held her up keeping his eyes on her.

"She was nothing to you wasn't she!? You don't care about me or her! All you care about is that traitor, he tried to kill you! I don't care about you anymore you hear me!? Your nothing to me!"

Naruto threw her across the field and was luckily caught by Shikamaru, they didn't attack knowing how Naruto's anger was. He just lost someone he loved and loved him in return.

Background music: watch?v=FoJ1siwluEs

He turned his gaze back to Ino who laid lifeless on her back, he walked over to her and kneeled down. He couldn't help but cry, he just let it out cried his eyes out. Young Naruto and Ino walked over to Naruto to comfort him.

"**I can't believe it, she's...dead." Naruto said.**

"**I'm sorry Naruto, we know you loved her." Ino added.**

"Please come back, please just come back. Ino please? Don't leave me alone like this?"

Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he cried, Ino was gone. His true love gone, taken in a blink of an eye. His tears fell and bounced off her wound, where Sasuke penetrated. Everyone noticed Ino's eyes twitch, her wound started to heal. More tears fell causing the healing to quicken, Ino suddenly inhaled a huge breathe of air. Naruto froze and looked at Ino wondering if he had imagined it, but she slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde hovering over her tears falling from his face.

"Nar...Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile and hug her as tight as he could. "Hey, calm down. Your acting like I died or something." Naruto released her from his hug and couldn't stop smiling, he wiped his tears away.

"**She's alive!" Ino proclaimed.**

"**Hooray! That's right we rule!" Naruto added.**

"Naruto, what are they talking about?"

"It doesn't matter Ino, all that matters is your back."

"I'm back huh, well I must admit I do need something."

"Huh, what is it?"

"This." Ino pulled Naruto towards her locking their lips for a passionate kiss, he happily returned it wanting to feel her lips against his. They couldn't deny that they needed this, they needed each other. Their kiss was interrupted by cheers and applause, they broke their kiss to see everyone cheering for them. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the attention, Ino just wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw come on Ino?" He asked blushing a deep red.

Suddenly a portal opened up near Sasuke's body, it was blue with white highlights, swirling around in a circle. The four blondes walked over to the portal to see past Hidden Leaf Village through it. Must be the little ones home.

"**I guess this is our ticket home." Naruto commented leaning into it to get a better look.**

"**Well, this is goodbye. It's been fun hanging out with myself." Ino said.**

Young Ino hugged her older self and wished her good luck before walking towards the portal. Naruto walked up to older self and laughed before knuckle bumping. The young duo waved goodbye before jumping inside leaving the future and their older selves. The portal spun faster and shrunk before disappearing with a pop.

"So Ino are you, I mean are we, you know?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

Ino just leaned in and kissed his lips lightly with a smile and giggle. "Of course Naruto."

Sakura looked at the duo and turned away with her arms crossed. Shikamaru noticed and walked over next to her to mutter a simple question. "Jealous are we?" She just looked at him before saying. "Shut up."

()()()()()()()()

Theme for Story: watch?v=SB3-hzI4Uhk

Thank you all for reading probably one of my best NaruIno stories, I deeply appreciate all the reviews and support. I will continue my work for a long time, and I do take request. But no Naruto x Sakura stories, I hate that pairing. Sakura's just a miserable, desperate, teenage ugly girl if you ask me. But back to the topic, thanks for the reviews and support and stay Aaawwweeesssooommmeee!


End file.
